Sinful Delights
by Enked
Summary: {LevixReader}- *For Mature Readers* All we needed was refuge and palace to run from our sins, but instead I got tangled with someone more dangerous than the devil himself. There is always a price for greed.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, a good friend of mine has been pestering me none stop for months to write a Yandere or a romantic genre for Attack on Titan. If I didn't start this one, then I would have to stop Der Rupel and that was not an option!_**

 ** _With that being said, this is an [AU] set in an old world theme possibly England or Germany. Our star, Levi is a rich lad who offers his mansion to those who need refuge. The only price is you must work for his estate to pay your room and board._**

 ** _But what happens when a witch who no longer wants her land used for mass production threatens his company? What lengths will the Lord go to save his name and wealth? What young girl has he hooked into his corruptive plot?_**

 ** _Inspired by Princess_** **_Mononoke~_**

 ** _All your favorite Attack on Titan Characters are thrown into this scary tale of how greed can get the better of you._**

* * *

 _What be a sin?_  
 _An act of injustice or someone who turns a blind eye to obvious truth?_  
 _You decide._

* * *

"So I hear the Lord is going to be acquiring a new assistant," Petra giddily said. A flap of the sheets filled the air. A girl by the name of Sasha, whose stomach constantly rumbles at all hours of the day, let out a moan of despair.

"Sounds like extra work with no snack breaks. Speaking of which when is dinner?" Sasha asked with pity in her eyes. Petra, the other maid, placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe all you worry about is food. Goodness Sasha, we are talking about being the main attendant to Lord Ackerman. The most successful young gentleman since his grandfather's era and all you can think about are stuffing your cheeks? Seriously, figure out your priorities won't you. Don't you agree, [F/N]?"

My hands tucked the pressed sheets under mattress. The sweet scent of fresh soap filled the room and I couldn't help but recall an old memory of mom tending to our clothes.

"[F/N]?"

My attention was drawn from my duty. "Huh?" I asked. Petra puffed her cheeks clearly irritated by my lack of focus.

"Are you not in the least interested in this opportunity?"

I moved to the next corner of the bed. "Opportunity for what?" Petra fluffed a pillow before placing it near the carved ornate headboard. The gold trims on each items match beautifully.

She huffed. "I said, are you not excited about the possibility of being the head assistant for Lord Ackerman? It really is a once in a life time opportunity."

I lightly smiled. "Well, if _Lord_ Ackerman actually paid a fair price and didn't require these corsets. I might actually consider applying." Sasha lazily handed me another blanket.

"How about if we _actually_ got seconds. Oh and tea time too! Can you imagine tasting those delicious biscuits-"Sasha began to drool. Petra slapped her shoulder.

"Damnit Sasha, don't get the sheets wet again! You know how Lord Ackerman feels about the furniture." She sighed, "you're lucky this isn't his room and just a guest, otherwise we would have had to hand wash all over again."

Sasha groaned before weakly making her way out the doorway. I could hear the click of her shoes as she headed down the hall. Her heavy steps were the obvious signs of her malnourishment, in Sasha's mind that is.

Petra shook her head. "What are we going to do with her?" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Petra was always flustered since the day I arrived. She had been working at the Ackerman residence for some time and should have been considered head maid for her countless over time hours. But, Petra did it for attention more than a promotion. Everyone knew she had a massive crush for the owner of the estate. Some found it to be annoying; I on the other hand thought it was cute. After all, every girl once in her life, has to experience that pounding heart and butterflies in their stomach when they looked upon that certain boy.

"She's just into her stomach that's all." I replied as I finished the final crease of top blanket. Everything was in order and the area spotless.

"Yeah, except she's going to make the Lord furious if she leaves a slim pools everywhere she lingers. You're still new, so you don't have the comprehension of how angry he can get," Petra said. I dusted off my hands and shrugged.

"True, but I was there the day Connie peeled the potato's wrong. So, I have a pretty good idea of how things would have gone down." I returned another snicker. Petra couldn't help but giggle too.

We all agreed, all workers, that Lord Ackerman had a few screws loose.

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps came tearing down the hall. A painting boy stood in the doorway. His clothes ragged from factory work and his skin drenched from a hard afternoon's work.

"Petra we have to-" The young boy paused then his eyes lite up, "Oh [F/N] I-I didn't notice you there. H-how are you?"

"I'm good Eren, thanks. You alright you look as though you just saw a ghost?" I asked, as I looked him over. He blinked before he ran a nervous hand through his choppy hair. He cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. I just-" Eren tried to stutter but Petra interrupted.

"What is it you were going to tell us?" That was my friend for you; she demanded details first and side talk later. Her only priority was the estate and nothing more.

Eren caught his breath. "I just got word that Lord Ackerman is expecting company this evening! I believe it's the Commanders from the Lord's private business. The others are saying it's on accounts of how the operations are being handled over seas. You both know about the island, right?"

"Well of coarse," Petra snapped.

"No," I said plainly back. Both of my friends starred at me in shock. "What?"

Petra waved away my obliviousness, "We'll discuss it later. So what's the problem then?"

Eren gulped, "Connie says that there isn't enough food to make that many meals for tonight and the Lord is expecting an entire feast for the evening!" Petra's mouth dropped.

"At exactly what time?"

"Eight sharp." Eren dreadfully replied. Petra gasped before her faced pumped in a bright red hue.

"That idiot! How can he call himself the head cook if he doesn't consider additional guests? My god, can he do anything right? Why hasn't he been fired yet?" Petra screamed. Eren simply shook his head at the situation. I looked at two of them in confusion.

"What's the problem? There is a garden out back, we can just pull some more vegetables and if the owner wants we have several chickens and pigs left that could prepared for tonight-" I stopped when Eren came forward.

"Are you insane, [F/N]? Everyone knows that the garden is off limits once the sun begins to set."

I darted my eyes around. "Why? Does the owner not allow employees after hours-?"

"No i-it's not that. It has to do with the stories of the wondering souls who are desperate to find a body to take as their host. You know because they have been murdered? It's like the legend of the Bloody Marry, you say her name three times while looking at a mirror and-" I held up my hand before Eren could continue.

"You believe that myth?" I asked slightly humored. Eren was speechless before I made my way past him and began to undo my white apron. Petra called out to me.

"[F/N] you are not seriously going to do that are you?"

I waved to her. "I'll be back in no time. Take over my shift while I am gone!"

"Be careful [F/N]!" Eren hollered.

And with that I made my way down several stairs and passed countless rooms. If it weren't for the help of my friends, I would have never managed to remember any location. I had only been accepted into the estate about twelve weeks ago and since then I have carried a very dark secret.

 _There is no such thing as monsters…_

There is no such thing…

* * *

 ** _Favorite or leave feedback!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please, keep in mind; I tend to write for more mature audiences. I do not typically write clique characters nor do I give away all the details at once._**

 ** _If you are into unrealistic personalities or stories that are flat with no mysteries to the game then you might want to exit._**

 ** _Many are probably unfamiliar with my previous works, "When the Sky Cries", "Rumor Has it", and "Der Rupel" to make clear, all of them have unique characters with plot twists. Nothing is fully understandable in the beginning but as the chapters unfold everything becomes more intense._**  
 ** _Again, you have been warned it's a mature story._**

* * *

What be a sin?  
An act of injustice or someone who turns a blind eye to obvious truth?  
You decide.

* * *

Though the Ackerman residence takes in anyone who needs a place to stay, in exchange for hard labor, he specifically made it clear no lies were to be kept and no criminal records were to follow. With that I signed the contract and bit my tongue the entire time.

I wasn't a bad person; I was going against the agreement to protect someone I loved.

"She needs me," I whispered to myself. I turned into the laundry room. Thankfully it was empty and I was able to change my clothes in peace. I stripped myself of the black shirt, corset underneath, pants, and heels. I grabbed a green workman's shirt and another pair of brown pants. Thankfully, I had my bottoms at least on before the charming stable hand came prowling in.

I quickly covered my exposed bra. "Ah Jean would it kill you to knock?" I shrieked. Jean's checks flashed about fifty shades of red before his lips twitched for words.

"Uh-well this is the laundry room and normally its open to the public. So-" Jean rubbed the back on his neck. He too looked like he had a rough evening. Hay stuck out of his hair while the rest of him look as though every animal tramped him on the property.

I sighed. "Right. Well, just get what you cam for. And this never happened." I turned around and flung the green cotton long sleeve top over my skin. How I didn't die of embarrassment was beyond me. I proceeded to button up to the collar.

Jean swallowed, "Sure, but [F/N] why are you wearing that? Don't you typically work in the mansion?" I smoothed my sleeves before facing him.

"That is true, except I was asked to do some last minute food picking. If you wouldn't mind preparing some chickens and pigs for tonight, that would save me the hassle," I said. I walked passed the boy whose face looked exactly like the others. He was shocked as to why I would venture to the garden this late in the hour.

"S-sure, but are you not afraid?" Jean asked.

"Nah," I lied. "I like a challenge." Though he had an ego the size of the entire house, I still sent him a smile since I knew he truly meant well. He was a good guy and helped me learn the ropes around here too. Everyone worked together to make this place run smoothly and the last thing I wanted was to make enemies.

On my way out, I happened to see a rack and on it moss colored cape with the crossed wings symbol of the Ackerman residence printed on the back. It was the outfit worn for outside duties. I tied the clothing around my neck and pulled the hood over my shoulder length hair. Toward the massive wooden door, lay a couple of empty sacks, which I didn't hesitate to collect.

Lord only could guess how many bags I would need to fill for tonight.

The decorated doors creaked open and I made my way outside. I was greeted with the coolness of the evening. The fading sun was saying goodbye for the day. I collected a lantern and strutted towards the enchanting garden.

For a millionaire, he sure knew how to use his money well. I walked down the cobblestone and admired the outside. Thick vines with small white flowers coated the archway entrance while tall hearty bushes lined the exterior like unbreakable wall. I pushed the antique gate and made my way inside. Various rows of trees and plants with plump fruit of various kinds waited patiently to be picked. As I stepped further, lines of massive vegetables were sticking out of the ground, their leaves commanding me to choose them.

The grass never looked so luscious.

I looked around and even glanced behind my shoulder to be sure I wasn't followed. I thought Jean would have followed me out here, since he had so many times before, but luckily I was alone. I collected myself and proceeded to collect the goods.

I placed the orange lantern nearby and began uprooting some carrots, beets, and lettuce. I organized each bag to contain the proper ingredient and made sure to count every piece I put in there. After another several added veggies, I decided if I didn't stop I wouldn't have the strength to carry and fruit back. And I wasn't planning on making a second trip. The wind stirred and whistled which sent a chill of goosebumps over my skin. The little splashes from the fountain slightly elevated my pulse.

I took a breath, "There is no such thing as ghosts. There is no such thing as monsters." I shook of the nerves and headed to the bushes. I plucked several blackberries, strawberries, and cherries. My fingers were stained and not to mention my tongue from sneaking a few tasty samples. My shoulders ached as I headed to the tall ever-sturdy trees. I managed to gather several apples and peaches from the lower branches. However, my eyes reflected the painfully high altitude I needed to reach to obtain the ripest lemons.

"When life gives you lemons-" I huffed as I placed all but one of the sacs down. I pulled my hood from my head and got a clear view of how I was going to manage the climb. I saw a low branch and went for it. With a few careful steps, I made my way up the tree. My hands rubbed against the blistering bark but it was needed so Connie could season the dishes.

I wasn't having much luck with the selection. All the lemons were still green and not ripe enough to pick. I was normally an optimistic individual, but fate would have it that the most yellow and fat fruit was at the very end of the branch and far from my reach.

"Oh the joys of having to pay off a debt," I hissed as I quickly made my way over to the lone branch. My foot was barely on the lower branch as I reached forward. I stretched my arm and leaned my weight as it could go. I could feel the work boots not holding their grip very well. But I had to hurry; the chiefs were counting on this. Without it, our goose was going to be cooked.

My fingers nearly touched the outside of the fruit when my feet no longer could sustain the shifted weight. Instantly, my grip slipped as I heard a snap. I let out scream as my stomach dropped. I felt myself falling but suddenly it stopped. I opened my eyes to see my boots dangling above the ground. I looked up to see my hands holding onto the thin branch with the single lemon.

I frowned, "Does life like mocking me?" I tried to swing my legs back to the base of the tree, however there wasn't anything to hook onto. There was no ledge, no additional branch for a handle. I was stranded. The jump down would surely equal a twisted ankle and I was in no position for that.

If I called for help, everyone would think a monster was attacking me and the entire staff would be out with pitchforks and torches. I didn't need the headache of trying to explain the situation. Besides, if the others came then I wouldn't be able to hide any food for later and that was really the entire reason I came out here in the first place.

My thoughts were halted when the sound of the creaking gate caught my ears. My heart sped and the color from my face drained as the figure advanced forward. Its ominous movements were slow like a cat on the hunt. My stomach turned fearing the worst. What sort of beast has come to devour me?

I prepared myself to fight when my eyes recognized a familiar startling face.

"Oh god," I heaved. A man dressed in a well-tailored suit with hair as dark as the approaching night and eyes so cold not even the devil could stare down came into the lantern light. His expression had yet to change since the many times we had met.

"Though I think of myself as one, Lord would be a more appropriate title. What the hell are doing anyways?" The man asked with a slightly raised brow as he looked up at me. I peered around unsure how to exactly explain myself.

"I-I was trying to get some lemons for your meal, Sir." I said as calmly as possible. My heart beat rapidly at the thought of him catching the added picks of food. He couldn't possibly notice right?"

"So you decide to become a pathetic butt scratching monkey to reach it?" The owner asked. He sure had a way of making this awkward. I swallowed my pride.

"No, Sir. I just wanted to ensure a delicious dinner for the evening since you are expecting guests."

"Tch, you could have used the damn ladder." The man gestured to the corner of the garden where the wooden tool laid. I would have slapped myself expect I was still holding on for dear life.

"I'll remember it for next time. Thanks for the advice, Sir." I replied with embarrassment leaking over my face. Though, I didn't have a crush on the owner, there was no denying how handsome he really was. I was pretty sure a nun wouldn't resist him if he took her to bed.

"You're not really bright are you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I guess that explains why I didn't continue my fine education." I mentally rolled my eyes. Play the game, I told myself. I had to otherwise we would have no food or shelter. Let him lazily swim in the pool of his arrogance. I was still getting the better end of the deal.

"You don't need a teacher to know how to properly pick a fruit, brat." The head of the house said as he continued to stare up at me. He was only a few years older but acted as though we were kids from a daycare, too immature to handle such difficult tasks.

"I suppose you're right. My apologies. Though I do believe if a proper schedule had been prepared for the evening I wouldn't have to play monkey to get what was needed for dinner. " I replied. I refused to call him Lord. Royalty or not he wasn't entitled to that pristine name even if he had exceptional high-class manors.

The man clicked his tongue before he held out his arms. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Am I going to have to stand here all night or are you going to let go?"

My eyes widened, "Let go? But Sir that would hurt-"

"I'll catch you, you idiot. Who stands under someone like this if that wasn't the intention?"

"A-Are you sure? I mean-"

The royal rolled his eyes, "God damnit just let go already." He snapped. I really wanted time to think this situation over but with the owner's glaring eyes I wasn't sure that was the best option. I closed my eyes. If he were planning to step away then so be it, he would just get a good laugh and leave. Then at least, I could sneak the food away.

I let my hands slip and my body fall.

I expected to feel the hard ground on my butt; instead however strong arms supported me. I peaked my eyes open to see the owner's features casting a harsh gaze down upon me. I wish I could say this was the fist time I was caught this close with the owner. Sadly, that wasn't the case in the past recent weeks.

Suddenly, the owner's arms released and I felt myself having to gather my feet quickly. I stumbled on my weak knees. Startled by the unexpected loss of support.

The man in the suit let his eyes wonder to the ground. He didn't say a word as he passed me and reached for a glowing object in the grass. He held the item for a moment before turning back towards me and placing it in my aching hands.

The perfect lemon, from the branch, now sat in my palms and unaware of the struggle I endured to obtain it. But that was usually how most things in life were. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said. The owner came closer to me. His dark bangs brushed over his eyelids. His thin narrow lips spread.

"So when life gives you lemons-?" He began to ask. My breath hitched in my throat. How long had he been watching me? My chest tightened. The owner waited but licked his thumb before rubbing it on the top of my cheek.

"You-" I tried to say.

The gentleman leaned closer to my ear. His hand gripped my arm while his breath blew warmly on my skin. The words spilled from his lips.

"You make damn sure everything goes well for tonight. Otherwise," he paused before he let his lips lightly travel down my neck. I held back a shiver. "There will be no sweetness for the lemonade."

I didn't watch as he turned and strolled out of the garden.

He left me with that one fruit and a mind racing full of unanswered questions.

 _He didn't know did he?_

There is no such thing as monsters…

There is no such thing…

* * *

 ** _Favorite or leave feedback!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_You guys can thank my friend for this longer chapter and poking me to post it._**

 _ **But, huge thank you to everyone who has favorited and left feedback! Didn't expect this story to go anywhere, but now I'm revved and you guys won't believe the thrilling twists in store.**_

 _ **It's slowly building~**_

 _ **Reminder this is geared towards a more 'mature' type of reader…nothing is going to be forced here like some cheap daytime tv show.**_

* * *

What be a sin?  
An act of injustice or someone who turns a blind eye to obvious truth?  
You decide.

* * *

I tiredly made my way back to the mansion. My stomach was twisted into so many knots I was convinced that it had all its circulation cut off. I couldn't stop thinking about the moments that had just unfolded.

Not that this sort of thing had not happened before, its just the owner had never actually grabbed me. Sure, he just held onto my arm but that was still somewhat crossing the line. After all, I was just an employee.

I carried the sacs through the same double wooden doors. My back was throbbing from the heavy weight but that wasn't the only pain I was about to feel.

I managed to barely hang up the green cape when Sasha came flying towards me. Her face was streaked with panic. Her teeth dug deep into her bottom lip. Once she reached me, her hands latched onto my shoulders and shook me until my head bounced.

"[F/N]! Thank god I found you! It's nearly six and Connie doesn't have-" Sasha stopped when see saw me smirk and hold up the multiple bags. "Where did you get those?" she asked.

"From the creepy garden out back. Had to fight off a few undead guys but I managed to still collect all that was needed," I said. Sasha's eyes actually began to tear up.

"Y-you're a Saint, you know that? You're-" I grabbed my friend by the back of her ponytail and began to drag her to the kitchen.

"We can say our blessings later, we still have to prepare the meals so we are not out of the woods yet." I told her. Sasha helped carry the load down the never-ending halls. It wasn't too surprising to know that the darn cooking room would be on the other side of the house. No one needed to watch their 'figure' here since the strut across the cold floors would melt the fat right off.

Pretty sure we all did laps that equaled about twenty miles a day just to meet the daily chores. No wonder we all crashed when the moon rose.

Sasha's stomach let out another agonizing growl.

My friend's face twisted into a grimace at the sound of her rumbling gut. "Ugh, are our shifts over yet? I'm going to die if I don't eat something." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Sasha, I know you. You probably just snacked on something a few moments ago," I said.

"Yeah just three potato's, but that's not a meal or anything."

Another sound of her talking stomach echoed in the vast halls. The tall ceilings and stonewalls seemed to amplify every noise. Though it didn't help having all the metals of collectable items on display everywhere that seemed to chime at the slightest whispers. We all figured that Ackerman had his own 'watch system' without having to pay anyone.

We passed by a cluttered wall with mounted blades of all sizes that were arranged precisely leveled on the grey bricks. Their silver ends were polished daily and glistened even under the faintness of candlelight. Not to mention, under each handle laid a Survey Corps cape rolled neatly into a bundle and hung under its previous handler's tool.

Yes, it was a memorial wall dedicated to those who lost their lives in combat. I remember, before I even ventured to the residence, that the Ackermans were the very ones who created this newly designed weapon.

A blade, which was made of a new mineral found in the depths of an uncharted island, was the reason our country was winning the war against the enemy. Rumor has it; Levi the last remaining relative, is the only one who knows the proper mixture to create such a fine tool. It also explains the multiple death attempts on his life.

He was born into money and expected to maintain it.

Once we rounded the wall we knew we took a few more steps, passed another sealed off room of double doors, and behind it was the kitchen. We didn't need a news bulletin to know there was a problem before we even go there.

Outside, the commotion of slamming pots and ranting tones could be heard probably acres away. Sasha sent me a nervous look. Did we dare enter? Frantic footsteps and muffled pleads added another wave of uneasiness in us.

"Why the hell do you insist on boring me with these low degrading excuses! It's an insult to my guests and a fucking stab to me personally. " A deep voice thundered, though I knew exactly who it was. Connie could be heard babbling for words.

"Y-yes my Lord. I'm sorry, it's just I-I"

"What? You're the damn head chef and your telling me you can't invent some new dishes for tonight's meeting? Do you know the importance of this gathering?" The owner yelled throwing what sounded to be more utensils. My muscles tightened hearing the anger brewing from inside. Normally, I would have just turned away and pretended I wasn't there, except we were all friends and helped each other regardless. Besides, I wasn't bailing him out of a lie or anything I was simply going to lend a hand with the cooking.

I took a breath before placing my hand on the door handle. Sasha gasped, "You're not going in there are you?" I gave her a what-else-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing expression before pushing open the doors. I barely dodged the incoming pot that was thrown in our direction.

"Tch, this place is a fucking mess." Levi bickered. He pulled out his handkerchief and proceeded to wipe his brow as though he had just worked up a sweat.

"We do apologies, my Lord it's just that we were not aware of the guests you had arranged for this evening. Perhaps if we have more time-" Petra squeaked like a mouse when the master's eyes narrowed at her. He fixed his sleeve before strutting up to where she stood. I thought she was going to pass out.

"There shouldn't be a need for preparations. You are workers and are subjected to meet the daily demands. I shouldn't have to come down here to make my point. Understand?"

Petra swallowed, "Y-Yes." The owner clicked his tongue.

"Pathetic. If there isn't a solution in ten seconds I'll make your deaths look like an accident." Levi growled. The room was silent. Connie, Petra, Jean, and Eren all were at a lost with words. Their hearts were probably about to burst from the tension. I stepped forward, threw the sacs on the nearest large table and proceeded to roll up my sleeves as though nothing had happened.

I put a confident smirk on my lips, "Sorry for being late, these bags sure way you down when you have to carry them across this lot. So anyways, how does a mix sound for tonight's meeting?" Everyone glanced at me as though I just cursed in church. Except for the man in his suit, he seemed unfazed by my entrance.

"What's this," Levi asked mockingly. "You not only garden but cook too? Wow, you other brats should be saying prayers now. Seems as though the heavens have parted to save your hides." I shrugged off his comment and proceeded to locate an apron and tie it behind my waist.

"I can multitask, it's a gift. I replied as I eyed the head master. "Though sometimes it's not granted to everyone." I could see Levi holding back a snarl. I continued to smile as though it wasn't an insult and pulled out the produce from the sacs.

"Tch, I better not see any half raw gizzard on my plate," Levi said. I held up the yellow fruit from early and pretended to examine it.

"As the owner of this estate, I find it completely unnecessary for you to be seen in the dirtiest part of the mansion. We wouldn't want to see your fine clothes ruined. So if you wouldn't mind Sir, to be patient and expect your meal at eight like you had asked? That would be wonderful." I gave a small curtsy and continued to tend to the food. One could be an ass and still be professional.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi's lips slightly roll into a smirk.

"Very well, seems as though you're the only one who has their act together, I expect you to be the greeter and main server for this evening." My chest tightened.

"S-sir for tonight?" I asked. "But I've never handled the guests before nor have I ever served a dish. Please, I think it would be best if you stuck with your usual staff for the evening."

Levi raised his chin. "It shouldn't be a problem for someone like yourself. After all, you're gifted with that multitasking ability of yours. I expect it to be put to better use than just cooking and cleaning. I would like for my guests to know what a fine servant _I have_. Be sure to wear your maid's attire and not that horrid gutter clothes."

"But my Lord," Petra chirped. "That's my job, I've always been the-"

"And now you have been removed of that duty as of tonight. [F/N] I expect to see you at the door no later than seven twenty. Late and there will be consequences." Levi remarked. Everyone shuttered at that icy tone. I guess being an ass only gets you so far, I thought to myself. I wanted to bash my head against the bricks for being such an idiot. Did I honestly think being sarcastic would benefit me in any way?

I let my eyes wonder, "Sure thing."

The owner walked to the exit and peered over his shoulder for a last time, "The china needs an additional wash as well. Oh and [F/N] be sure to meet me by the staircase." The door slammed and everyone was left with relief and confusion.

Eren was the first to move. "[F/N] we're glad you came. Seriously, thanks." I pinched the bridge of my nose, not sure how to handle everything that was just thrown in my face.

"I shouldn't have said anything." I sighed and pulled more vegetables from the sacs. Eren hesitated but then put a hand on my shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be ok. " Connie and the others began to defrost themselves and made there way over to the large wooden table in the center of the kitchen. Even Sasha resisted another bite of food. I nodded toward Eren. He had the most reassuring eyes I had ever seen. He was like an old soul but still had some feisty zest to him. I looked at the clock, which hung over the head of the iron cast stove.

"Alright, I have exactly an hour to help get this thing organize and save us all from being buried out back. Anyone ever made roosted lamb with a glazed cherry sauce?"

Silence.

I clapped my hands, "Perfect that will be dish one."

Everyone seemed somewhat thrilled that the major problem for the evening had been resolved. I pointed around the room and began to assign each available member a task.

"Sasha peeling, slicing, and chopping of foods. Jean tend to fire and make sure not a flame goes out. Eren I need you for mixing of the soups, glazes, and desserts. Connie tasting and plating for portions will be your job. Everyone I'm going to layout the course and we have to work fast. No screw ups." I reminded. Everyone nodded and instantly went to their duty. Only Sasha seemed disturbed that she wasn't on "tasting" duty.

I turned around to see Petra standing off on her one. Her arms crossed over her chest and her honey eyes seemed to be more narrowed than they usually were. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Petra, if you wouldn't mind being my tutor for the evening I would really appreciate it."

My friend's mouth puckered like the resemblance of a fish. "How dare you take away my position!" She yelled now with clenched hands at her sides. I gave her a baffled look.

"What? I didn't do such a thing! You heard the entire conversation, I was asked…no commanded to work that shift tonight. I didn't ask for it!" I defended myself. Petra shook her head. I could see her eyes starting to swell up with tears.

"You knew I loved that job and you just nodded your head and instantly took it away from me. You jerk, how could you?"

I licked my lips as I head the tick of the clock. I didn't have time for this. "Petra, everyone is pitching in to help tonight. Eren and Jean are never on kitchen duty and yet they are here helping. Aiding to the cause and not complaining, can't you manage the same? Please, I just need some-"

"No! You don't deserve it. Friends don't do what you just did. I'm off the shift for tonight." Petra threw her apron off her waist and stomped her way to the exit.

"Petra wait! Petra-!" I tried to call but the door was slammed in my face. I felt my stomach drop again. What had I done? I felt a terrible wave of sickness growing inside of me. I never handled fights well.

"[F/N] we need you right now." Connie said as he came forward with a paper and a quail. I nodded and cleared my throat preparing myself for the long night ahead.

"Yeah, sorry. Alright, this is my mom's signature dish."

* * *

 ** _::Levi's POV::_**

 _Fucking morons, can't handle a damn thing in this shit hole._

Though I was furious from that mishap my feet barely stomped the floors. Try as I might, I was still too elegant to degrade myself. I pulled out my silver pocket watch and made note of the time. It had been twenty minutes since my little spat, but my anger couldn't stop boiling.

"Tch, who does that damn brat think she is, anyway?" I asked myself openly. It didn't matter, my posse wouldn't be arriving for a while and I had figured I had time for a quick wash up and a change of clothes. I decided to make my way to my room, since the walk was quite the distance.

As I climbed the hollow stairs my thoughts started to spin. I couldn't stop thinking about her, that new girl. She was a mystery to me in more ways than one. I was the sort of man who could read anyone, who was three steps ahead, and never even felt a twinge of self doubt from anyone. No one made me look more foolish than her.

Yes, her. [F/N], always seemed to be the little mouse that could out think any trap that lay before her. Part of me felt the irritation growing inside like a disease waiting to consume my heart. Then the other half, seemed to be intrigued by this girl who was a hard worker and charming?

I mentally slapped myself.

 _Damnit, Ackerman get control of yourself._

I made my way to my room where I orderly undressed each layer of my attire. Every bit of fabric was neatly laid out on my bed. Once I finished unbuttoning my white cotton undershirt did I pause and take a gander at my body.

Pale as the moon and muscles slicked with a tone frame, was what I saw. I had no natural blemishes but my skin was scarred from my years as a soldier. No one would have ever guessed, a royal would have sacrificed himself for others, but there you have it, I did.

Some nights I'm still haunted by the cries of my fallen comrades that I could not save. And no amount of aged wine seemed to take the pain away.

"Tch, who gives a shit." I told myself as I flung my top back on the bed. I made my way to the pale of water that lay in the bathroom. It wasn't even luke warm when I tested it with my fingers. "For fucks sakes," I groaned. I grabbed a nearby rag and began to rinse the day's grim away from my face and neck. As the fabric passed over my flesh a sudden memory came knocking.

[F/N] appeared again in my mind.

She wasn't even here but two weeks before I summoned her to shape my hair and trim my undercut. Never had I ever allowed a novice servant to handle any personal part of me, but something about her calm disposition and attention to detail made me second-guess my previous ways of thinking.

I remembered her using a towel to clean away the loose hairs from around my collar. She was so careful and graceful with her touch. The feeling of the material around my skin felt so refreshing. And yet, I remember stopping her and requesting her to leave. [F/N] seemed a little startled by my change in personality but she handled the situation well and took her leave quickly after cleaning up the mess.

"Some scars still show even though time should have made them fade." I whispered as I dried off the rest of my wet face.

And [F/N] was starting to leave her own mark on me as well.

"Perhaps this would be the ideal time for Miss [F/N]'s trial bases. After all, not just anyone can be my head assistant." As I strolled from the bathroom I happened to glance outside my bedroom window to the area of my garden. My eyes scanned the ground. "It's a shame the last one didn't work out." I sighed before finding my next appropriate outfit for the evening.

I twiddled my fingers nervously.

Petra and I's fight sure wasn't settling well. I felt terrible. I felt worse than dirt and yet I had to stand here in this suffocating corset hidden under my top for god knows how many hours while Petra was probably crying her eyes out. I was a horrible friend.

I didn't even hear footsteps when suddenly I heard a deep voice clearing its throat. I spun around to see the head master in his dress clothes. Another suit yes, but to the side of his shit was a white rose neatly placed by his outside pocket. His bangs were better parted and I could smell a fresh sent of lavender.

"Seems you've managed to arrive on time." Levi said as he closed his pocket watch. I tried to hold my head high even though internally I was sulking.

"You shouldn't expect anything less of me." I replied. The head master scoffed at my words and began to look me up and down. I grew antsy under his skeptical eyes. I changed into the required pants and top. I even brushed my teeth again. What more did he want?

"You look like absolute shit." He snorted. Normally a girl would have been furious at this sort of statement. But I wasn't, not in the least. I had heard Levi say it to just about everyone and this wasn't the first time he had said it to me.

"Well, if it didn't take so long to lace up my rib cracking garment, then I might have had more time to freshen up, _Sir_ ," I said. Be polite, I whispered to myself. Levi came towards me. His nose was inches from mine. His grey eyes roamed my face, searching for the weakness inside. If it was one thing I knew about Ackerman is he loved a good fight. I stood perfectly still even when his arm reached forward and then behind my head. I felt a tug and then my hair swept down to my shoulders.

"Tch, you don't pull your hair up for such an important event." Levi retorted his eyes still watching. I nodded quickly, relieved it was just my hair that was the issue.

"Ok," I said. Levi cocked his head for a moment before taking a step back. He looked me over once more then reached for the flower that lay on his chest. I raised a brow. "Sir?" But by then Levi had already had the darn thing off and was wrapping it around my old hair ribbon. In a short moment he had the entire thing rigged.

"Hand me your wrist," Levi commanded. I held out my right hand but the gentleman rolled his eyes.

"The other one."

"Oh," I said. Then did as I was told and watched Levi carefully place the rose on my wrist and tied it off with my hair ribbon. It was beautiful and so dainty that I couldn't believe it was actually on my hand. "Wow, um thank you. But is this really needed because I'm going to be serving and-"

"At least look like you have some class tonight." Levi retorted. I felt my ego get knocked down a few flights of stairs. He was right; I had never been in a mansion until now let alone been apart of a gathering. The pressure rose within me.

I swallowed. "Understood. I do have a question though."

"What?" Levi huffed as he stood facing away from me. Clearly, he had lost interest.

"Does the soup come first or after the main courses?"

The head master looked at me from the corner of his narrow eye. Then the sound of wooden wheels and trotting horses caught my attention. My pulse raced.

They were here.

* * *

 ** _Predictions?_**

 ** _Think you will be able to handle the dinner for the evening?_**

 ** _Favorite or Leave Feedback!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers can't thank everyone enough for the amount of "hearts" you guys are too sweet!**

 **Sorry had to add some extra dialogue of info to make sense of upcoming chapters. Hope you all can hang in there with me.**

 **Cheers**

* * *

What be a sin?  
An act of injustice or someone who turns a blind eye to obvious truth?  
You decide.

* * *

My heart hammered against my chest bone as I made my way to the entrance. Sure, the door had been knocked on a good few minutes ago, but like an idiot (as Mr. Ackerman was so happily quick to chant) I stood like a statue from the backyard.

I was frozen until I felt a rough hand jerk me to the door. "Answer it," the headmaster snapped.

I took in a shaky breath before facing my fear. Nervous, why was I so nervous? Perhaps it was the mere idea of being the lead server for the evening or the thought of pitiful me having to watch my every move around these royals. I was about to melt. Shit, the more I began to think about it, the more I just wanted to run screaming up to my room and fling myself under my bed covers. Was I seriously about to cater to people of high social status?

The best example of my "butler" abilities was when I little and would place biscuits on the table for mom's tea friends. However, that was ages ago and I'm sure all my innocent cuteness had long since left my now aged teen face. Oh god, I thought, I am old.

 _Knock, knock_

I swallowed a lump down my dry throat. I unclenched my hand, straightened by shoulders, and raised my chin before opening the grand wooden door.

"Good evening, Mr. Ackerman has been-" I tried to say the proper introduction when a woman dressed in a formal military uniform came bursting through. I was speechless as I witnessed her lunge for the head master and wrapped a firm one arm hung around his neck.

"Ah, Lord Shortie how've you been? Looking as stiff and grand as always, huh?" The guest in square glasses exclaimed excitedly. Levi's eyes rolled to the top of his head.

"Uh," I stuttered unsure how to handle the situation. "Miss, uh I don't think that is an appropriate greeting for this particular setting…" The woman looked up and another broad smile grew upon her lips.

"Oh and who might you be? Lord Shortie has claimed another head assistant? Well it's certainly no surprise as to why, he always picks attractive girls-"

My face flushed. Levi scoffed and shoved the giggling women off of him. He straightened his collar and brushed off any invisible germs off his sleeves. "Tch, despicable human," Levi's attention rose to meet me. "Are you not going to tend to my other guest, [F/N]?" My cheeks heated up.

"O-Oh right!" I said as I spun back towards the entrance. I pulled myself up once more as I tried to cover my lack of manors. My eyes landed on a tall broad man with straight blonde locks and warm blue eyes. He was dressed in a military outfit and wore a gentle smile across his narrow lips. I swallowed, "My apologies Sir for the delay. Please won't you come in?"

The man nodded and stepped forward, "It's not a problem. Ah my Lord it's a delight to see you again," The guest said. I quietly held out my arms and suggested to take his, well, green cape since he didn't have a jacket. The man obliged and I did the same for the woman as well. Except the four eyes lady kept grinning as she examined every inch of me from head to toe.

Levi seemed to ignore the awkwardness between us and instead took the handshake from the other Commander. "Like wise. Though, knowing you and shitty glasses you two wouldn't have asked to schedule such a meeting if it wasn't absolutely necessary," Levi replied. The blonde chuckled.

"You've always been a wise one, Sir."

I felt an arm drape over my shoulders. I jolted as the female Commander poked into my line of sight. "Wow you're a young one! Probably the youngest I've seen of the Lord's servants. Hey shortie ever prey on someone your own age?" The guest laughed and I lightly moved out of her hold. Levi's glare had me moving quicker than a rabbit being chased by a pack of coonhounds.

I quickly darted to the nearest closet and hung up the capes. I made sure everything was in place, was careful to mark whose outfit belongs to who and made my way back to the main hall. Every step I took seemed to echo my shaky knees. Even after meeting the guest I still wasn't convinced I had the courage to handle myself. How was I going to serve the dishes?

I glanced at the white rose that lay on my wrist. It was pure and beautiful; it was hard to believe such a gem was on me. I always thought of myself as anything but special. I compared myself to a weed before even considered as a flower. I was a low life who happened to land a decent job. Was I actually capable of more?

"Look she's no different than any of the others. Bring in a new servant and you loose your damn mind Hanji. She's just doing her shitty job the same as the two of you. No one's different…" Levi muttered. I slightly halted. And in the brief moment the cords in my head connected. I felt a little spark. He was right. That uptight jerk actually made sense. No one really had any expectations weighted on their shoulders because all of us were "idiots" in Levi's eyes. So really there was nothing to lose, I told myself.  
My confidence bloomed inside of me. I took in a deep breath and strolled back into the main room with a smirk on my face. "Apologies for the wait. Please follow me your dinner awaits," I said.

All three individual looked up as I gestured to the dinner room.

Levi raised a thin narrow brow, curious I'm sure, as to why I wasn't fumbling like the moron he had expected. That's right _Sir_ , your own ego has become your downfall. Simply put, you gave the mouse a roar.

Twenty minutes into the meal and I was both exhausted and bored. Once my frazzled emotions had left, I was stuck with organizing the sequence in which the dishes would come out and when to exactly remove it. As if it was too much damn trouble for the head master and his guest to just state it. No, everything had to be time to the exact second. Not to mention their dishes had to be announced, in case any of them were "confused" as to what was about to be feed to them. I wanted to tell the Lord his had added rat poison, but figured I would be pushing my luck for the evening.

Eren was removing a barely touched soup bowl from Levi's table set and couldn't resist rolling his eyes towards me when he was sure our boss wasn't looking. I had to stifle a laugh, but gave him I-know-what-you-mean sort of face with a quick flaunt of raised brows. The boy sent me a wink, clearly understanding the ridiculousness of the upper class, before disappearing back into the kitchen with Jean and Sasha who were also subjected to "plate duty".

I gave them a few moments before clapping my hands. "For your next meal we have prepared the finest cut of lamb and whisked together a tart cherry glaze for flavor, and added well seasoned beats and carrots as the side for this dish." As on cue, Eren and the others strolled in with the metal cart and began plating the dishes. When all set, they all unveiled the sizzling food and proceeded to head back to the kitchen. "Enjoy," I said.

Hanji, as I came to discover her name, had not controlled any of her inner hunger. Like Sasha with potatoes, she ate away at every dish without even taking a breath. It looked painful to me, but in all honesty I was just glad she was eating and not complaining. Even the other Commander, Erwin, was cutting away and gave me an approval nod once he tasted his meal.

"Superb. Might I add the sauce is a hidden treat indeed Miss-?" Erwin paused when his sentence came to a questionable end. I smiled graciously.

"[F/N]," I replied. The blonde Commander raised a quick glass of wine.

"And a name I shall never forget," Erwin said which made me gleam. His blue eyes then turned to Levi. "You should consider keeping her around my Lord. Hard these days to come by a lady who can handle your requirements."

"Yeah," Hanji gulped a large chunk of lamb. "Better reel her in before she's been around you too long. She'll be running for the nearest factory mill if it means getting away from you!" The Commander with glasses exploded into a fit of laughter, which nearly knocked over her several drinks. I bit my lip and saw from the corner of my eye the headmaster trying to control his anger. He tended to cut his meat and held his tongue by doing so.

"Spare me," Levi began, "of your distasteful small chatter, it's irritating. What exactly did you come to inform me about?" I waited for the headmaster to finish before I made my way over with the "century" old wine and poured him another glass. I gave Levi a satisfactory smile which I received a huff in response. I could never please the bastard.

I made my rounds as the three of them talked.

Erwin blotted his napkin around his mouth. "Yes, it would be wise to actually discuss what we intended to." Erwin adjusted his position in his chair.

"Well?" Levi questioned in a dull tone.

"The business is going under my Lord," Erwin said with a voice unshaken and stern to deliver the news. Even Hanji, set down her silverware and casted a serious face. I could have sworn the lighting even dimmed.

"Tch, the hell are you saying?" Levi angrily demanded. I felt myself tense.

Erwin continued, "My Lord the machines used for mining the minerals are targets for elimination. Not to mention we have had several high number of fatalities in the recent months."

"The deaths don't interest me. What's happening to the equipment?" I clutched the wine bottle. How could he be so careless about lives?

"We are not entirely sure at the moment. Commander Hanji and I both took a trip to the island only to discover the rigs to be torn into multiple pieces. The men were not exactly in tact either."

Hanji interjected, "It seemed to be a well thought out scheme. Nothing of an impulsive act I can assure you. No, this was done by someone or _something_ with the brains to match the bronze." Levi's eyebrows pinched together.

"I'm sure its just another group of ruffians trying to make a statement. You have my permission to eliminate them and anyone associated. I don't find this exactly a means of immediate concern," Levi said.

"It's not any particular _human_ group my Lord," Erwin replied. Hanji fished around in her inner tan jacket before pulling out a bag. Within it, she reveled a cloth covered in blood, a few pinches of white hair, and a massive claw, which she placed on the table. Levi wasn't the only one to shutter at the grossness.

"God damnit, Hanji how many times do I have to tell you-"

"My Lord," Hanji started with a serious tone, "this was the evidence found at the last massacre. Thirty workers perished and three rigs were destroyed. The wagons were gone along with the animals that pulled them. Aside from these items I discovered tracks, large tracks that resembled paw pads."

"So apparently someone's dog ran away." Levi sarcastically implied. Hanji shook her head and held up the claw then the white hair.

"No domesticated dogs are of this size. The fur alone is as thick and tough as boar hair and the claw is about half the size of my finger. I speculate a large breed of wolf," Hanji said. My eyes grew huge. Was that really possible? And if it was, what exactly was growing on that island of his?

Levi scoffed, "Don't humor me. A wolf? Next you're going to suggest fairies exist." The head master reached for his wine and took a quick sip. "There is no such thing."

Erwin was next to speak. "Not fairies Sir, but a Witch." The room fell silent. I glanced at Eren who was just as flabbergasted as I. Witches were something you heared from fairytales or books parents read to you at night. They weren't real, were they?

"You're insane," Levi growled. I could tell things were taking a turn for the worst. I stepped forward.

"Sir, would you like the next coarse or would you prefer to skip ahead and have dessert. I've made-" Suddenly a knock came from the door. We all froze.

"Answer it," Levi commanded.

"Yes, Sir." I placed the bottle in the bucket of ice before making my way to the entrance. I fixed my outfit and proceeded to give a grand greeting. I opened the door to nothing. My mouth slightly dropped. I was sure we all heard the knock. I peered outside. "Hello?" I asked.

Nothing.

"That's strange," I said as the wind blew my hair. It was getting chilly. Just as I was about to step back inside I happened to glance down and under the toe of my shoe was a thick envelop. I did as any other logical maid would do; I scooped it up and shut the door. As I walked back to the dinning hall I rolled the package over and looked at the red stamp on the back. A fancy ' _P_ ' was imprinted sealing the fold. I had to admit, the delivery was rather heavy. What the heck was in here? It was no plain letter; had it been, most likely it would have arrived with a messenger and not mysteriously at the doorstep.

"Hand it over, " Levi snapped. I hadn't noticed I had arrived back at the dinner until I was ordered around. I clicked out of my curious daze and did as I was told. The head master quickly used his knife and sliced the package open. "Was there a messenger?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No Sir. Just the envelope."

Levi looked at me for a good moment before replying. "Here," he said as he shoved the white paper letter into my hands. "You read it…out loud."

I didn't question, as I had learned. I gave a quick glance around the room and noticed all eyes on me. Jean and Sasha were holding their breaths and Eren was the only one who managed a nod of encouragement. I took a deep inhale before projecting a smooth narrative voice.

" _A letter to my dear friend Lord Ackerman,_

 _If you are reading this, it is probably the time in which you have discovered the unforeseen problems of your operations. The island has fallen on hard times and there are raises in the death toll every day. You are not only loosing your workers and wealth, but also the notoriety in your name._

 _The Ackerman crest is no longer going to be of noble status if actions are not taken._

 _I will be hosting a ball this Saturday at 7pm to all those of royal blood. There will be our signature champagne tower along with the usual harmony of violinists._

 _We can discuss further plans with a round of laughs and toasts._

 _I look forward to being reunited once more._

 _Best regards,_  
 _Your exceptionally charming friend_ _ **Lord Pixis**_

I lowered the letter down to see Levi's teeth clenched and his hand squeezing the life out of his napkin. Before him laid a piece of metal with some oil stains and his eyes had yet to move from that small object.

"That fucking bastard knows," Levi growled. I neatly folded the letter back and returned his message only for the headmaster to snatch the paper and begin to shred it to pieces. His anger rose and as it did, Levi then forcefully stood from the table. His napkin was the first that was thrown and I managed to catch it while I dodge another thrown item. Levi wasn't one to control his actions and he didn't hesitate to scrape all the plates, glasses, and silverware off his table space. The fine china crashed to the ground.

"He thinks he can blackmail me? Does he honestly believe I would show up to an event so he can steal what is rightfully mine?" Levi yelled before knocking his chair over. Everyone in the room was speechless. Except for the Commanders, they seemed completely unfazed. Hanji even continued to happily eat.

"My Lord, if I may speak, I wouldn't disregard his invitation. This may a valuable moment for-" Erwin's words were cut off by another crash.

Levi panted as the energy began to drain from him. "Forget it. I'm not discussing this shit any more. Wolves, Witches, and assholes from other castles will not be the subjects to roam in my subconscious for the night. Take you're leave," Levi said. The Commanders obeyed and headed toward the entrance where they came. They wished the headmaster good evening and I helped them with their capes.

"No need to see us out, we know the way," Erwin calmly said.

"Are you sure?" I asked rather surprised. Erwin tied his cape around his shoulders and nodded. Hanji smiled and gave me a good pat on the back.

"Yeah, this sort of thing happens all the time. Lord Shortie has a temper but it's worth it especially for your cooking. Besides, we get to escape. You're the one who has to cater to him through out the night." Hanji laughed and headed with Erwin out the door.

"Thank you for a fine evening Miss [F/N]," Erwin said before closing the door behind him. I let out a long deflated breath. The Commander was right, I was the one stuck here. I heard more items being broken and decided I had to tend to the matter before it got worse.

Upon entering the dinning hall, I was sure not a section of the green and gold carpet was clean. The table was completely empty and I happened to see a splatter of a lamb chop stuck to the ceiling. My god, I thought.

Levi snorted before slicking his hair back and drinking the end to his wine glass. He tasted the dry richness over his tongue before signaling me for more. He whistled and twirled the empty glass in front of me.

"I-I think you've had enough, Sir," I stated and stood in front of the bucket of ice. I could see the coldness in Levi's eyes sharpen. Had no one told him "enough" before? The head master acted unusual and simply placed his glass of the table. He brushed passed me and stormed away, clearly unhappy but still considerate of my decision. Score one for me.

"[F/N] h-how did you do that?" Jean asked as he and the others were walking over the mess. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guts of steel I guess," I said. I looked around at the floor. "Sasha would you mind getting a broom there is glass everywhere and I need to get it clean before Mr. Ackerman wants his tea…" My stomach-rumbling friend, who snatched a taste of dinner, did as she was asked and went to retrieve the stick with straw.

"What a mess," Eren sighed. I agreed and knelt on the floor and began to collect some of the glass. Eren did the same.

"I should have kicked the envelope off the step. Who knew a piece of paper would be so damaging?"

Eren found the metal piece and held it to his gaze. "Who would have thought this little thing was blackmail?" He and I chuckled for a brief moment before I heard the dreaded call from upstairs. It startled me enough to cause my hand to fall into the pile of shards. I hissed as I felt several cuts slice my skin.

"[F/N], get hot water for my bath." Levi shouted from outside the room. I groaned as I saw the seeps of blood around my fingers and palm.

"Just a moment," I responded as nicely as I could.

"Now!" Levi demanded without an ounce of mercy. I got to my feet as I held my injured hand.

"Great," I said. Eren was quick to react.

"[F/N] come here." My friend led me to the kitchen. He found a napkin and dipped it into a pale of warm water from the cook top. As he gently cradled my hand he dabbed the material over the surface. It stung a bit but I would live, no doubt. He grabbed a new cloth from the counter and wrapped to hold the blood. "You alright?"

"Yes and thank you Eren."

"I thought you did great today. And the dishes were really extraordinary." Eren praised as he tied a firm knot into the cloth.

I lightly smiled. "At least I was able to please some." Then my eyes rolled above suggesting the royal pain in the ass. "Unlike someone in particular."

My friend as usual found amusement in my words. Then as we quieted down his sage colored eyes drifted directly to mine. His cheeks seemed to slightly glow pink as he continued to hold my hand. Then I noticed his lips slightly part as if he was about to say something.

"[F/N] I-"

* * *

 **Oh Eren what are you going to say? ;)**

Leave Feedback or favorite~


	5. Chapter 5

**Incase anyone was confused…the commanders are Levi's patrol on his island..more on that later didn't want to bore anyone.**

Thanks for all the love 3

Enjoy~

* * *

What be a sin?  
An act of injustice or someone who turns a blind eye to obvious truth?  
You decide.

* * *

"[F/N]!" Levi hollered over our short conversation. I groaned then switched to a more cheerfully fake tone.

"Coming Sir!" I responded to the devil upstairs. I politely pulled my hand from Eren's and quickly located a bucket from under the table in the kitchen. "Better get to the well. Oh Eren, would you mind taking care of the dinning room? I will try to get done as soon as possible and could you-"

Eren put a comforting hand on my shoulder like he had so many times before. "Don't worry so much [F/N]. We'll take care of everything. Just be careful with your hand and I'll save you some dinner for tonight."

"You're the best," I said then gave him a quick _friendly_ hug and trotted off to get the job done. Little did I know I had left Eren with an abnormal amount of butterflies in his stomach.

After the one-millionth trip, I had carried several heavy buckets and a special treat up the grand staircase and to the Master's room. All of the pales had been pre heated and then gathered outside his room, now I just needed to knock. "Sir? I-"

"Come in," Levi said from the other side of the door. I collected to buckets, earned a burn from my injured hand. The headmaster stood by his bedroom window with a thick cigar in hand. His suit jacket had been removed and he was left with his white pressed shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and his collar was messily undone. It was out of character to see him like so. I didn't say anything, instead I just tended to my work. It didn't take me long to have all them into the bathroom, where I had previously cut Levi's hair, and dumped into this bath. Yellow dripping candles lighted the room and the sound of the outside fountain could be heard. A faint hint of cinnamon seemed to dance about as well. Strange bathroom.

"You're bath is ready, Sir," I informed. Levi strolled around the door and snuffed out his cigar in a tray. His eyes looked heavy and his hair slightly disturbed. Yet he still looked dashing. I was convinced he wasn't human; every human has an "ugly day".

"Took long enough," Levi complained. I held my tongue as he looked into the bathroom mirror then slowly unbuttoned his top. My cheeks heated up. His skin glistened under the light.

"I'll be going," slurred my mumbled words as I started to exit. But before I could Levi broke my train of thought.

"I know you brought me dessert. You are not going to make me wait for that are you?" Levi faced me with his buttons all unhooked and his bare chest exposed. The sleeves concealed only a quarter of his tone arms.

"Uh yes-" I blinked rapidly. "I mean no…no. I'll get it for you." I went outside the room and fetched the glass bowl like faithful dog. I hated being under control, but it wouldn't last forever. It was just for a while, I told myself. I stepped back into the warm bathroom. "Lemon and wild berry sherbet, all fresh."

Levi took the white and gold decorated dish. "Made it yourself?"

"The one and only," I replied not truly wanting to meet his gaze afraid my awkwardness would show.

"Not bad," Levi said as he pulled the spoon from his mouth. His tongue snaked over his lips as he savored the flavor. "Tell me something about yourself."

I stiffened. "L-like what Sir?" Don't ask me why I'm here, I begged.

"Were you a maid before you came here? You were only a fumbling idiot at the start of the night but caught yourself. Not to mention your cooking is without contention with how fine the meals were. Any other person I've set up with that job, especially how I sprung it on you, always fails. So unlock those lips and spill your _secrets,_ " Levi whispered and moved closer but still had his casual posture. His eyes though, were fixed and wanted to spear all the answers out of me.

But I wouldn't tell, not the entire truth that is. "I was an only child," I lied. "So, any extra time spent outside of school was spent helping my mom in the kitchen. She taught me her cooking habits and when she had guests over I would cater to their needs while my mother had tea. I learned not only manors but also how to take care of daily chores. By the time I was eight I probably could have ran the entire house." I lightly laughed at the obvious truth.

"Hm, your father?" Levi asked.  
"My dad left us when I was about ten. Found some other women, packed his bags and left without a single word." I kept my emotions bottled. Levi spooned another mouthful of his treat apparently content with hearing my past.

"You said _were_ previously. Does that mean your mother…?"

"Dead, yes," I confessed quickly making sure to cover that lie as well. Levi nodded before scooping another piece of the dessert. Except the spoon was facing towards me. "Here you need something sweet."

I held up my hands. "I'm good Sir, but thank you anyway-" Levi didn't take 'no' well this time and popped the metal silverware through my lips. I held a cough from the unexpected coldness. "Oh," I swallowed the tart taste. "That's very sweet, I'll have to go easy on the lemons next time."

"A sinful delight indeed," Levi placed another spoonful in his mouth. My fingers impatiently danced at my side.

"I'm glad to see you are no longer holding a grudge from earlier." I mumbled as I tried to break the eerie silence. My boss raised a brow as he placed his dish on a nearby counter carved of the highest quality of cherry wood.

Before I realized it, Levi stepped closer to me and took my bandaged hand in his. His eyes roamed the semi stained wrap. "When did this happen?"

"When I was cleaning up the broken glass. It's just a couple of scrapes no big deal." I reassured. Levi's thumb lightly rubbed my aching wrist and I felt my body falling under the spell of relaxation, which had seemed so foreign to me. His hand slowly and graciously traveled up my arm, to the top of my collarbone, and then rested on my neck. The large vein there pulsed rapidly.

"I can't seem to find a fault in you." Levi breathed softly near my ear, as his fingers played on my skin. I hoped he couldn't feel my pounding heart. Why, why did he make my emotions soar? No one made me weak at the knees; I wasn't the girl who was easily blinded.

"Is that such a bad thing? Most people prefer things that function well. Less maintenance on their part, " I defended. I actually saw Levi smirk at my comment.

"You're different, that's for sure. A unique model to say the least, and sort of like a rare collectable item…" Levi's words drifted. My bones tingled as his lips brushed against my cheek. I could almost smell the sweet icy sherbet on his breath. His warm hand gradually defrosted the frozen red fluid within me.

"Sir, when would you-you like your tea?" I interjected hoping to clot the now rushing blood within me. I didn't want to faint.

"I think I've made the right choice, " The man whispered as his eyes trailed over my face.

"Sir, your tea?" I asked again. Levi pulled his hand away, waited a moment as if he was answering many questions in his mind. I wanted to ask what went on in that swelled brain of his however; I figured I would just a rejected statement.

"Later," Levi replied then he turned his back towards me. "As long as you don't believe in childish fantasies like fairies, overly large dogs, and witches I believe you and I will get along fine."

I was beyond confused but figured it wasn't my place to ask. I decided to respond with a different topic. "Um Sir I better-" I stopped when the headmaster caught me off guard.

"I do however have a request," Levi said as he began to fully remove his top shirt. The fabric draped off his smooth creamy skin, aside from some of the faint red strips of scars, and then was thrown in my direction. I took the opportunity to use his shirt to hide from the rest of his undressing. Yes, I had seen a naked guy before but it was an entirely new level when it was your damn boss. A pair of pants and undergarments was thrown my way as well. Sweet Jesus.

I heard the splash of the tub water and figured it was all right to resume addressing the situation normally. Levi was relaxing under the warm water with closed eyes while taking in the scent of the nearby candles. He ran a hand through his choppy bangs and I watched the water droplets run down his regal face.

"I know, you want two hand washings and for your socks to be folded in the middle." I replied knowing the routine. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Not the request I was about to state but you have my needs in order." The head master cleared his throat before peaking one half-lid open. "As my head assistant I will require you to attend this weekend's social event. You will be expected to perform any duties that are asked of you and to remain your cheerful devoted self. Understood?"

I know my mouth dropped. "A-assistant? No, wait, S-Sir you can't-I can't. You see, Petra has wanted this position for so long. She has worked over time and has basically killed herself to be seen as the ideal person for this. I personally think-"  
"Petra? I don't remember such a name," Levi huffed. I was dumbfounded.

"She's been your head server. The young pretty girl with honey colored eyes and hair?" I explained.

"Not interested. As I was saying, I will schedule a fitting to have your outfit ready. We will also arrange dance lessons for later this week and-"

"I can't do this," I meekly say, practically tuning out his planned agenda. "She's my friend, it would crush her."

"You will and you will inform her of your new position tonight. If you deny the promotion I will have your ass thrown out before dawn." I felt my blood run cold again and my head go light. There was no choice now; I couldn't be booted from the estate. I needed this shithole more than anyone else. This was more important than even Petra's little crush. "I'll take my Sherbet now."

I sighed, picked up the bowl, and then leaned over to hand it to my boss who was lounging in his authoritative inconsiderate bliss. I was proud of myself for a job well done today, yet pissed that I outshined my friend. How was I going to break the news?

Levi's cold touch jolted my attention. I felt a damp water drop run down my cheek. "Be sure to keep smiling for me." The head master whispered. I half-heartedly nodded before I decided to take my leave. Part of me not adhering to his words; I was too distraught.

"Would you be needing anything else?" My hand rested on the doorknob while my other arm carried the laundry. My shoulders barely turned his direction. My mind elsewhere.

"I believe that I've covered all that was on my mind," Levi stated after taking another sample of his dessert.

"Very well, night Sir."

I closed the door and headed down the stairs and into another hall far from Levi's room. It was late and though I was completely exhausted and drained off all energy, I found myself not venturing to my room. Instead, my gut led me to another place where I could patch together my sanity.

 _Knock_

I waited patiently before the bedroom door creaked open. "[F/N]?" The boy's tired eyes shot open when he had a moment to process who was standing at his door.

"Hi Eren, can I come in?"

* * *

 **A Ball…gosh what will you wear?**

Leave feedback or favorite~


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all the love 3**

 **You guys are awesome! Here is a special long chapter… because we need some serious "action" don't we ;)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

What be a sin?  
An act of injustice or someone who turns a blind eye to obvious truth?  
You decide.

* * *

"You saw him naked!" Eren exclaimed rather loudly. I shot him a glare filled with both embarrassment and regret. For the past hour I had spilled not only the actual story of Levi's punishable promotion and my gutsy emotions that went with it. I also told him how distraught I was that I had to confront Petra about it, as I knew our fight was still not resolved. I also mumbled how uneasy I felt about Levi's constant calling for me to do some rather _personal_ things, which included the bathroom scene. That in turn led Eren to nearly flip off the bed and cause me to spill a splash of my soup that he had saved me from earlier.

I hushed him quickly with my index finger. "Eren, keep your voice down! And for the one-hundredth time I did not 'see him naked'. The clothes provided that shield." I took another spoonful of the pea flavored mix before setting it done on a nearby table.

"That's a relief," Eren replied with a great sigh. I flashed him an amused face.

"What? Have something you want to share Eren?" I teased. "If he wasn't my boss I wouldn't thought much of it. Everyone's naked underneath all these layers of tight itchy clothes." I was personally referring to the corset I was still wearing, but Eren was immediately on high defense. His hands were shaking back and forth with his eyes wide hoping to make a cover up.

"N-No that's not what I meant! It's just…" Eren's cheeks returned with a soft blush. His stare drifted from me to the bed. His tongue became tied for words. Part of me wondered if I had offended him.

"Oh Eren I was just joking," I lightly laugh and nudged him with my elbow. My friend somewhat smiled but I could tell something was still bothering him. "Eren, I'm the one who has the problem here. I should be the one frowning not you," I smiled trying to clear the mood. Eren snapped out of his daze and returned a small grin.

"You're right, [F/N] sorry," Eren said as he rubbed the back of his head. "So what are you going to do?"

I pulled my knees to my chest. "I'm not sure. I thought about leaving-"

"No you can't!" Eren practically yelled. I raised a brow then shrugged my shoulders.

"I know it's a foolish move, but I'm not good with fights. I can't image what I would even say; let alone how to explain my new job. What am I suppose to do? Barrage into Petra's room and say, 'oh hi buddy, I know you still want to rip my throat out and all but I'm here to tell you Levi's hired me and not you.' Seriously, how well do you think that will go over? Exactly, not well," I huffed and put my head into my knees. "This is a lost cause."

There was a wave of silence before I heard my friend speak.

"I-I could tell her for you."

I shot my head up. "What? You would do that?"

Eren nodded. "Sure, I've known Petra longer than you have. I'll say it straight, that I overheard the conversation and that will give you time to patch things up with her." I know the smile on my face stretched as far as it could.

"All right, but you better not say you heard it from the bathroom," I said poking him in the shoulder. My friend grabbed my hand gently and held it to his lips.

"As you wish _my Lady_ ," Eren replied in a mocking tone of the royals, as we do often, and then planted a light kiss on the top. I giggled and pretended to fan myself with my other hand.

"Oh Sir, control yourself what will the others think?" I snickered and imagined we were at a social event surrounded by the wealthy upper class. "We must not let the others know of our secret life." Eren and I had always had our round of laughs fantasying about what we thought the _plastic_ royals said and did. In our spare time we would strut with an up tight walk, shriek over spills, or converse over dump topics in a snooty voice. Yeah, playing _Lord and Lady_ was always an enjoyable time.

"But _my Lady_ it's hard when you look so _ravishing_ tonight, "Eren said as he played along with fancy words. He then took his other hand and slicked his bangs back hoping to shape himself into the proper image. I held in another chuckle, he was so adorable. I pretended to adjust his bow tie, even though it was only a workman's collar.

"Well, I must say you look dashing in your suit _my Lord,"_ I said and finished fixing his shirt. I looked at his hair and moved a piece back into place. "I don't know Eren, Levi better watch out, you could almost pass for a fine royal too." Eren's gleam slowly faded. His eyes went from cheerful to serious. His face drifted closer ever so slightly.

"I wish I could be, [F/N]. I would give you anything you ever wanted. You would never work and would be placed in the highest throne," Eren said with his ever-dreaming eyes. I still thought he was joking.

"As long as you would be there to help me with those big dresses then perhaps it would work out," I replied with another smile tugging at the corners of my cheeks. Eren still continued to hold my one hand in his gentle hold, but soon I felt the other gradually creeping up my face. I felt the shift of the mattress and Eren's body seemed to move even closer. I held still unsure of everything that was happening. Was he still pretending?

"As you wish," Eren whispered as his fingers trailed up my jaw to the side of my cheek. I could feel my skin growing warmer and my pulse pounding so fast it was almost vibrating. Something was telling me this wasn't role-play anymore. Eren's hand cupped my face and angled my head back lightly before I felt the brush of his velvety lips on mine. His hot breath could be felt; his buttery soap aroma filled my senses, his heartbeat I was sure was even out doing mine. He pulled the hand he held closer to his chest and held me gingerly as if I would crumble at any moment. Still as careful as ever, Eren placed his full lips onto mine and steadily gained confidence as the seconds ticked by.

Why did I just sit there on the bed, not reacting, not contradicting is beside me. I remained frigid as though all my muscles had become paralyzed. Shocked, was the best word to describe my thoughts. I was in utter confusion.

"[F/N]"," Eren lightly panted as he had pulled back. As a rightful idiot, Levi was right; I just continued to sit there, speechless like a damn mute. Did I enjoy it? Or was I more consumed by the unexpected timing? We were just friends only a few seconds ago…now this? How the hell do you say anything to this? As my mind raced, I attempted to find words but as usual nothing came out. Eren didn't give me another chance and came back with more passion in his kiss. His fingers gripped around the back of my neck in a comforting and pleasing sense, while his body edged closer.

I have to admit, I slightly kissed him back. I had to, right? I would only cause more a disruption if I refused. Turning friends in to enemies was not something I wished to brew in my caldron while I was here. I already had one pissed off friend; I didn't need a cult started against me. Eren's lips began to press harder but not in an aggressive way, more in a thrilled vibe. His hand traveled around my shoulder to my mid back; his tongue now begging for entrance. I was starting to grow antsy. If I've seen a naked man before…you can bet I've kissed boys in my life…however on a bed in a dark room, this was asking for problems.

Eren pushed further but I couldn't allow him to go the extra mile, this I was certain. I hadn't even had time to process my feelings yet. It was like asking a kid to run before they had even learned to walk; it's not fair I say. Suddenly, Eren's frame came more forward, which caused me to lean back. Oh no, I thought as my head touched the pillow. Eren's lips still pressed into mine as the heat of the moment grew…well for him at least, I was in pure panic now.

A hand lay on my hip and I was sure I was going to have to be the rotten fun sucker to cut the connection. Just as I was about to interject a knock came from the door. As Eren released his kiss, I gasped for not only air but also at the wonderful realization I didn't have to possibly break a heart tonight. Eren worriedly looked at me and I did my best to play it cool.

I pushed my hair back and adjusted my shirt. "I've got this," I said as I swung myself (more like jumped) off the bed. I opened the door to find Jean with a look of confusion on his face.

"[N/F], what are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at me from head to toe. Not only did I not have shoes on, but also I'm sure I resembled drunken homeless waste. This was not my evening.

"What? Can't have some dinner before bed? Eren saved me some soup and I decided to eat here and not risk spilling it on the carpeted stairs," I said calmly even though my adrenaline was shocking every nerve within me.

Jean raised a brow and peered around to see Eren nervously fixing his hair. I wanted to slap him, what part of be 'cool' did he not get? "I guess that makes sense…" Jean said with a skeptical tone. I huffed.

"Oh get your head out of the gutter." I waved my hand at him, "besides what brings you here so late anyway? This is a guy's room and you're a guy too so…" Jean's face instantly flashed another round of reds. I internally laughed, always catches them off guard.

"No-no nothing like that!" Jean cleared his throat; "I just came to tell Eren he needs to be on stable duty with me tomorrow. Have a couple of new horses and a stock of tack that needs to be polished."

"I won't be able to, Lord Ackerman has me placed with factory repairs all morning. He told me specifically that the Casting machine needs to be readjusted. And you know we can't go against orders," Eren said as he made his way over to the doorway.

"Damnit," Jean cursed. "That's everyone, there is no way I can get this job done in time. The Lord will want those new horses broken in with his carriage and I just can't fathom how to get it all done before-"

"I'll do it," I interrupted with a shrug. Both of the boys looked at me in astonishment. "What, its just horses not dragons." Jean stuttered,

"Y-you sure, [F/N]? It's really hard dirty work and there is a lot of-"

"Yes, I'm sure I can manage. What time do you need me?"

"Um, n-nine?"

"Perfect, will have time to get Mr. Ackerman's morning tea and the damn newspaper to his study. Because for some reason retrieving the heavy paper is too much." I muttered. I earned a hushed laugh from Jean but Eren seemed distraught with my decision. I was thankful I wouldn't be around to explain this night tomorrow. It would give me time to think, I told myself.

"I'm glad to hear I'm the humor for your conversation, [F/N]," an unhappy voice spoke. I know my blood wasn't the only one to run cold. We all turned our heads down the hall to see Levi holding a melting candle for light while also fixed in another pair of clothes, black pants and a crème cotton colored top. I pulled a corner of my lip down with an uneasiness stirring in my stomach. "Care to explain why all of you are up this late?"

"W-Well uh," All three of us mumbled trying to fathom up a convincing explanation. I was about to cough out a load of bullshit when Eren said it first.

"We-we heard a noise, Sir. It was rather loud almost like footsteps and weren't sure if it was an intruder or a ghost so as we bumped into one another we were thinking about what we should do to…um…stop…that horrible noise," Eren weakly said. I wanted to roll my eyes; there was no way he was going to believe that one.

Levi's brows pinched more together. "You guys are a bunch of morons that is the wind hitting the shutters. Use some fucking common sense." I know all of our faces flushed from embarrassment. Of coarse it was the shutters we only talked about how loud the noise was nearly every night. "[F/N]."

I directed my eyes to our headmaster. "Yes?"

"Did you take care of the matters we discussed?" Levi darkly questioned. I wanted to add it wasn't like murder or anything to clear Jean's worried look, but I simply gave a yes/no nod.

"Well, sort of I'm going to mention it later tonight," I replied and quickly shot Eren a glance who shuffled his feet in response. I took that as a yes.

"Tch, just make sure it's done," Levi barked as he walked passed. He then paused and also scanned me over before raising his chin. "And make sure you take a shower, you look like shit." Don't say anything, I reminded myself but I couldn't resist.

"As you wish," I purred with sarcasm as I made a quick curtsy. Levi clicked his tongue of disapproval and proceeded to make his way into the dark shadows. I was convinced I was hated more than Jean…and that was saying something.

* * *

Ok, so last night only got worse because I couldn't get any sleep. I tossed and turned like a restless nocturnal creature and woke with deep bags and messy hair. The lack of rest made it impossible for me to locate a bra and I decided the hell with it and just slapped my corset on, which was barely laced and rushed out the bedroom door with the rest of untidy me. I'm not exaggerating when I say I nearly fell down the stairs and practically hit my head on the kitchen cabinet door when making the morning tea.

"Stupid tea, stupid newspaper…" I muttered with pure grouchiness. Thankfully, I hadn't run into anyone that morning, otherwise they would have sworn I was on my monthly cycle and needed a concoction of sedatives. But in my defense, I was the one up all night worried about a relationship that had no meaning what so ever. The horrible part was I still couldn't justify one argument over the other. Sure, Eren was sweet, affectionate, and a likeable guy, however on the other hand we were also good friends and he sprang that move on me quicker than I would of liked. Am I mad? No, not angry just irritated my mind was jumbled about a bunch of mixed feelings.

 _Come on, [F/N] it's simple either you like him or you don't._ I mentally hit myself as my inner voice took over.

"I don't know." I groaned as I carried the tray of black tea, crème, three sugar cubes, and a fresh picked flower in a vase up toward the main grand staircase. I hated that climb and it happened every damn morning with the world's heaviest load. I was about to hit the first step when my name was called.

"[F/N]!"

I nerve fired off within me as though I had been shot. I shrieked and stumbled to balance the items on the tray with my one foot barely on the edge of the stair. I turned around a frazzled mess.

"Y-Yes?" I asked then realized it was only Jean. My shoulders relaxed knowing it wasn't Eren. "Oh Jean, it's just you. What is it?"

My co-worker was dressed in his workman's shirt, the usual green button up shirt and light tan pants. His gloves were rough and dusty as he fidgeted with their fitting. "Nothing important really, just came to see if you were ready to come assist me today. You do remember don't you?"

I paused then nodded. "Yea, right I'm sorry. Let me just bring Mr. Ackerman what he needs then I'll change and see you out there." I smiled outwardly, but internally I wanted slit my own wrists for agreeing to that. It wasn't out of laziness; I was just exhausted from thinking my sleep away. Jean retuned a cheeky grin.

"Sounds good. Do you need any help with-"

"[F/N]," An authoritative tone boomed over Jean's sentence. Now what? I looked over Jean to see none other than Levi stomping over in his unforgettable, because he wears it everyday, outfit, a sleek black suit and a white under shirt. And I should also know since I have to iron it every…single…day…

"Oh, Mr. Ackerman I was just bringing you your tea and readings for the morning," I said as cheerful and respectful as ever. Levi stopped and looked up at me.

"Awe yes, the damn newspaper. How kind of you," Levi bluntly replied. I twiddled my fingers over the silver handles of the tray.

"It's a damn good read," I fakery said trying to cover for my monkeyshine from yesterday. Levi didn't say anything but instead turned his attention elsewhere.

"The hell are you doing in here stable boy?" Levi rudely remarked. Jean gulped.

"I-I was leaving, Sir."

"Right you are," Levi said then spun on his heel back to me. "Discard the tray in the kitchen and meet me in the entertainment room."

"B-but right now? I can't because-" Levi's eyes stopped me mid sentence.

"That's an order, [F/N]. And I expect you to be _fashionably_ on time."

I was about to say something to Jean but he had already disappeared. Could this day get any better? My sarcasm was ringing on high note in my head.

"Yes, Sir," I responded and began to head back where I came. I heard Levi's heals clicking across the stone floor. Great, I'm probably going to have scrub the floors as punishment.

Upon arriving it was clear this side of the mansion was strictly for the desired tastes of the royals. The doorway entrance alone was carved with such fine craftsmanship that I could see even the smallest details of the angle's eyes. The pillars were colossal in size and had the Victorian floral decoration at the top and base. I had to admit it was all stunning.

As expected I gave a good knock before pushing open the door. "Sir?" I asked out loud and was stunned to see Levi conversing with a group of musicians?

"Don't stand there looking like a damn church mouse, come in," Levi insisted though not in a charming manor. I sighed and stepped in. The room was massive and the ceiling high and painted with heavenly clouds with a soft pink and blue background. The gold chandeliers glistened as the rays of the sun danced off the fancy windows with rich red curtains pulled to the side. Flowers lined the sides of each wall all glass vases filled with pastel colored hydrangeas. The floor was a bronze swirl of marble all sleek after a recent cleaning. If death brought me this…I wouldn't mind being knocked off.

I strolled toward Levi and the group of men. All had in their possession violins and a one lone soul sat at the seat of the elegant piano. "What do you need, Sir?" I asked ready to submit to whatever job was needed of me. After all, I was a servant less desirable than Jean. Ouch, that was painful.

"Once we come together count back from five," Levi instructed the musicians. They all agreed to his orders and positioned themselves ready to play. I wasn't putting the pieces together for this one. Levi caught me off guard when he held out his hand.

I about fell over. "Sir? What-"

"It's your dance lesson," Levi politely said. I know my mouth was open; this was the last thing I had expected. My brain tried to recall when this agreement happened. Levi must have read my mind and graciously took my hand. "As my assistant you had agreed to all terms."

"R-right, I just-" Levi twirled me around and had rolled the back of my shirt up to my shoulders. I tried to move away but he held me in place. I felt a wave of embarrassment hit my cheeks.

"You won't be able to move well if your corset is tangled around your knees," Levi said. I felt the laces of the hard shell pulled tighter. Oh lucky me, a man who knows the method to fine mid section squeezing. My ribs begged for mercy. Then I was turned back around to face the headmaster who's eyes subtler and less intense than usual. "Now shall we continue?"

I didn't even bother to nod as I was led to the center of the ballroom. At this point my legs were like jello. The last time I had dance was probably when I was three and stood on my dad's feet and let him stomp me around with some county banjo playing in the background. This was classy elite dancing; I was going to fail miserably.

I swallowed as my dry mouth began to scratch. I grew more anxious as Levi took my hand in his spread his fingers through mine. I felt the warmth of his palm and the security of his grip, it was powerful yet wonderful. Another hand was led to his left shoulder and the cool crispness of his white shirt helped bring down my furnace growing temp. I watched as his left hand positioned itself on my waist. The butterflies hummed in my stomach. (Music to listen to- watch?v=MSXV1O_n...)

"We'll take it slow," Levi reassured as he looked at me. I did my best to hide any jittery expressions. "However, try not to have two left feet." My guts knotted. Oh please, don't let me stomp his feet, I begged.

The music suddenly started to play and my instructor wasted no time. He pulled me forward and began the steps. I know I stumbled at first like a stiff unoiled cart but cut me some slack; it was early and thrown at me. I felt Levi's hands casually lead me back and forth then to the sides. Surprisingly, I was able to eventually pick up the moves. We made our way across the floor as the strings from the violins and the keys from the piano played in harmony with on another. The melody would go high then low and the waves of feels moved around me like an untamed breeze.

"I have a born natural in my grasp," Levi whispered as the piano hit a solo. I grinned hearing an actual compliment.

"Why thank you, Sir," I said all too pleased with myself. Levi then let a smirk creep over his lips.

"We'll just have to pick up the pace for the best part," Levi replied.

"Huh?" I gasped as I felt the hand on my hip suction closer to my side and his hold in my other hand tighten. My legs were basically swept out from underneath me as I was thrown into indescribable moment of both excitement and nervousness. The music sped and so did we. Even though I fumbled a few times, Levi was surprisingly patient and caught my notice actions. A few more moments in and my partner had me twirling in and out of his arms. As I was twisted inward my head would lay on his chest for a few seconds, as his devilishly handsome eyes would meet mine. It was strange to see this side of him.

As the melody began to slow our rhythm followed. I was somewhat thankful for the break. My legs were getting tired and I did my best not to crash my entire weight into his.

"This is a beautiful song," I said as I cut the silence while we continued to shuffle over the gold floor. Levi hummed in agreement.

"It's a personal favorite of mine."

"You're quite mysterious, Sir," I reply. Levi raises a brow but not trying to pry answers but in an in unrest longing way as though he is fully curious about my words.

"How so?"

We kept dancing as I pondered. "I'm not sure how to exactly express it, Sir. But one minute I feel as though everything I do is wrong and not up to standards. You are usually reserved and stern. And yet, right now you're…a gentleman," I said with a hint of astonishment. Levi actually gave a chuckle at my confession.

"Tch, so any other day I'm not?" He retorted full of amusement. My face heated up. Did I just call the royal headmaster anything other than formal? Oh god, I thought. Levi gave me another gradual twirl and brought me back. "No need to be bashful, it's true. Most of the time I'm not graced with sweet words or reasonable orders. However, that's what makes me all the more desirable."

That didn't make sense. "Sir-" I tried argue but a pair of unwelcomed lips landed on me. If I thought I was stunned before, I was the spitting image of a statue for sure. Unlike Eren, Levi's lips were cooler and thinner like petals of a flower. His touch was demanding as his hand massaged into my side. I let out an a moan at the greediness of his dancing fingers. Levi only seemed to enjoy it more and decided to take things a step further and guided my right hand over and behind his neck as his lips kneaded over mine. I felt the stubble of his undercut and the fresh lavender scent from before. His hand hugged my back as his hungry lips pressed deeper.

What was I doing?

Why didn't I stop him?

The music still played while our lips stayed locked. I was casted under a spell and was helpless as Levi's hand smoothed around my cheek. A kiss was planted on the corner of my jaw before another unimaginable lustful filled lips were drawn back to my own.

And as if things couldn't get any worse the door to the ballroom opened and an echo of a chilling gasp caught my attention. I instantly broke away to see Petra with a tray of tea shaking in her hands. Her eyes wide and mouth so low I thought she was petrified with fear. I pulled form Levi's hold.

"Petra, it's not what it seems. We…it was…it was just dance lessons," I stammered for an explanation. Petra shook her head not believing any of it.

I heard Levi come forward and pulled an arm around my waist. "Ah, so this girl is Petra the girl you spoke of." A trail of goosebumps scattered over my skin. "Well you've arrived perfectly on time, my head assistant and I were just about to take a break. Weren't we?" Levi asked in a deceiving voice. My shoulders dropped and I know my heart shattered in nearly a thousand pieces.

"Petra…" I choked.

Levi rubbed my side. "Yes, Petra be a good maid and put the tray on the Piano and prepare a hot bath for Miss [F/N] when you are finished. She's done well today and deserves a treat." Every organ within me felt repeatedly stabbed.

I could see Petra holding in the tears as she did as she was told. She gave a pitiful shaky curtsy before exiting. A haunting bang followed and hole grew inside of my chest. Levi stood by my side unfazed by the entire scene.

"Do you like sugar or crème in your tea?" Levi asked. I felt as though my throat was being crushed and the suffocation was setting in. I starred at the door.

"M-May I be excused?" I desperately whispered with the threat of tears about to spill. The cunning headmaster leaned down near my ear. His husky breath purred through me.

"As you wish _my Lady."_ Then a forced almost mocking kiss was planted on my cheek. I didn't look at him as I carried my injured heart out the room. Now, I was getting the real taste of the corruptive game these royals play.

* * *

 **::Levi's POV::**

Oh my dear, [F/N] it tears at my heart knowing I had to punish you just so. However, you know you rightfully deserved it. I gave you an order and you refused to obey. Not to mention your little fling with that brat Eren was enough to make me loose my appetite.

It will take some adjustments and a few more tweaks to the gears in your mind, but soon you'll see all you need is to devote all your attention to me. I'm your ideal partner truly.

"You'll see, [F/N]. This Lord will have his _Lady,_ " I mumbled to himself long after the musicians had left. The vacant room allowed my thoughts to wonder back to our dance lesson. Her youthful eyes always attentive and clever ears to follow all my desires. She was perfect, a beauty worth treasuring. Even now my chest no longer seemed to carry the cobwebs it once had.

She was special.

My finger circled around the rim of the teacup as I hummed the familiar melody that played only so long ago.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the "action" :]**

 **I wonder who you would side with?**

 **Leave Feedback or Favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers!

Sorry I haven't updated or gotten back with anyone personally….been terribly busy.

The reason for late of updates is I'm "technically" no longer really apart of this site. I have moved the majority of my work to Quotev (.com) under username "Enked".

There I have up to 10 full chapters of this intense story (much more popular there as well).

Reason for the move- the site is way better to upload. Comments and messaging are way more flexible as well! So peeps, don't be shy…come over! I'm always open to chating and meeting new friends!

Plus, I will have my own novel up and going soon! If you like my style of writing come follow (p.s..I always follow back 3)

Thanks everyone!

Much love,

Enked xoxoxo


	8. Follow Enked

**_Greetings Everyone!_**

Long time it's been, no?

Well that's because I've been busy with answering so many questions regarding Fanfiction…I'm so swamped that I decided to take Fanfiction to the next level and Blog about the process!

How cool, right?

Now, everyone whose ever struggled can read/listen to tips and tricks for their own writing!

Fanfiction taught me everything I know about telling a _**damn good**_ story, now I want others to embrace their creativity and share it with the world.

Need help with getting past those awkward hurdles of plot development?

Are those character personalities giving you a struggle?

Ever wondered what makes a scene more captivating?

How about, you just want to read/listen to the most beautiful topic in the world..anime?

 **Well my Blog is sure to catch your attention, while also providing fun and engaging answers, and not to mention, build your confidence as a writer!**

 **** _ **Like, Follow, Comment, and Share Enked's Blog**_ :

( .com )

Enked at Quotev for all story updates! 3


End file.
